Two Kinds of Senses
by ClubhouseFire
Summary: As an up and rising Geisha, Haruno Sakura is forbidden to love. It's not sensible, but sense of mind is very different from sense of heart. Will meeting a certain onyx eyed ninja show her this? SausxSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys! I'm back... after a very long and undeserved break. But you know how it is, school, work, exams the whole shebang. Life has a very annoying tendency to become really busy when we don't want it to be. Anyways I've taken all my other stories down to be revised and so forth... I can honestly say I have no idea when they'll be back up.

But I'm back with a new story, which I'll admit doesn't have much to do with Naruto... at all, but it is SasuxSaku! Yay! Well I hope you enjoy and review! Just don't flame, seriously, there's no point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously. I can't even pretend I do... so sad.

* * *

Sakura pulled open the paper door of her shamisen class followed by her dear friend Ginji. Both girls lived in the Kanbi okiya and were schooling to become geisha. Sakura gave a tiny laugh, "If only I were as good on the shamisen as you, Ginji. Probably I wouldn't get hit as much." She said as they walked through the main hallway to their next class. "Don't talk like that!" Ginji encouraged. "You're the most talented dancer I've ever seen. You're what now, level six?" Sakura smiled her friend was a year younger then her and at twelve she hadn't seen as many dancers as one would think.

"And besides," Ginji pointed out. "Look at how beautiful you are. You have hair the color of a cherry blossom and eyes like jade. How many other people look like you do you think?" Sakura shrugged. "I'm not beautiful just different." She reasoned as they slid the door open to their last lesson of the day; tea ceremony.

The class was fairly uneventful as usual and it gave Sakura time to think. She knew that tea ceremony was a very important part of being a geisha but it was just so relaxing that by the end of class she could always feel sleep tugging at the corners of her eyes.

The two girls made their way back to the main entrance to get their shoes and began to make their way back to the okiya. "What chores do you have today?" Sakura asked Ginji as she watched people. "Uh," Ginji seemed to be thinking. "I have to polish the floors today, tidy Hoshiri's room and as usual stay up to wait for them to return." Sakura nodded. "I guess that's not terrible… Hoshiri is probably already gone for the evening." She shrugged. "Yes, at least I'm not on washroom duty today!" Both the girls laughed daintily as they entered their okiya.

The Kanbi okiya was run by two sisters. Mother, the one who mainly owned the okiya had one daughter who would eventually take her mothers place. And Auntie the younger of the two who had no daughters and whose career as a geisha had been somewhat laughable.

Mother was not as beautiful as one would expect of a retired geisha. Her hair was limp and graying and the whites of her eyes were cloudy and yellow. Even her skin had a yellowish sheen to it. She wasn't a mean person but she had power and she often made decisions based on how much money it would make, not on how it would affect the people in the okiya.

Auntie was just as bad as mother but she was taller, thinner, and much more awkward. Her career as a geisha had ended promptly when she became ill with a disease that caused her skin to become red, puffy and painful. Auntie even had a few scars left over, the ridge above her eyebrow always looked swollen and there were raised bumps on her legs. She was the one who paid sympathy for those who were stepped on by Hoshiri.

There were two prominent geisha in the okiya. Mother's daughter Amaya was sweet and had a calm, endearing demeanor about her. She was also a talented dancer which was another reason she was so well known as a geisha. Hoshiri on the other hand was vile, she was beautiful, of course, but she was like a snake. She was never outright mean but she had a way of harming people so that no one would know she was the culprit.

There were no men in the okiya it was just Mother, Auntie, Amaya, Hoshiri, Ginji, Sakura, three maids and a cook. It was an interesting way to live if nothing else; but it was hard. One had to be careful not to get in the way or risk being stomped on by a lovely foot dressed in tabi.

"Amaya requested me in her room when we have finished our homework for the day." Sakura said knowing full well all she needed to do was work on her shamisen. "I suppose she'll let you watch as she puts on her make-up and kimono for tonight… I swear Sakura she took quite a liking to you." Ginji said as the girls stepped out of their shoes and tuned their shamisens. "I'm quite lucky," Sakura noted. "Perhaps I will become her younger sister, can you think of anything grander?" Ginji shook her head. "No, nothing at all!"

Although it was very frustrating Sakura and Ginji plowed through their work though it was slowed considerably because Ginji kept having to pause to show Sakura how to do things correctly. "I think that's good for now," She said smiling. "You are getting better." Sakura just rolled her eyes. "You would say that even if birds had dropped from the sky, dead, from my playing." Ginji laughed. "Yes, well, you had better hurry to Amaya's room or risk missing her putting on her makeup." Sakura nodded and made her way to the stairs.

Sakura climbed the stairs to the second level of the okiya and kneeled in front of Amaya's door, which was opened promptly. Amaya was a truly stunning woman, with her soft oval face, high cheek bones and willowy figure it really was no wonder she was one of the most highly regarded geisha. She looked even more beautiful in her make up. "Amaya-san," Sakura said puzzled. "I thought you wanted me to watch you put on your makeup again today." She laughed but shook her head. "No, what I wish to discuss with you is of far greater importance."

She led Sakura inside and sat her down at the table. The room Sakura was sitting in was not Amaya's sleeping area or her dressing area; it was the main room where she sat and drank tea, practiced shamisen, talked to visitors and so on. It was a beautiful room and Sakura wasn't sure whether it was because of the soft light that seeped in through the paper doors, or the rich, dark tatami mats that were almost brand-new. Whatever it was, anyone could admit it was lovely.

"Mother has told me she feels it is too early for you," She sat down, folding her kimono so it wouldn't wrinkle. "I, however, would like to get this arranged early so no one else snatches you out of my grasp." Sakura tried not to assume that Amaya was speaking of an apprenticeship but it was a hard thing to do. "But Amaya-san," Sakura said. "I don't think anyone could take me from you if they had to approach mother first." She laughed again. "I may be well known, little Sakura, but there are geisha who make more money then I do."

Sakura nodded and picked up the tea cup in front of her to take a sip. "Now let us speak of nicer things. When is your birthday, you are to be turning fourteen, correct?" Amaya asked Sakura, scrutinizing her from across the table. "My birthday is March the twenty-eighth and yes, I will be fourteen."

"Only three days away? Well that seems to me the perfect time to start you on your training. Besides any later and you would have a very short apprenticeship - which is not a good thing." Sakura was amazed but then an idea hit her and ruined her happiness. "Amaya-san… what about Hoshiri, surely she will try to... to hurt us!" Amaya nodded. "She will, but after all, I am more popular then she is. Don't discount her because of that, she is still as evil as a snake. You must promise never to tell her of what I teach you." Sakura promised but she was unsure if she would be completely safe from Hoshiri's tricks and plans.

"Now hurry along and do your chores before Auntie finds out they are not done!" Sakura did as she was told, and eagerly too, for in a short time she would become an apprentice geisha and nothing could make her happier.That night as Sakura lay on her futon she couldn't help but let her daydreams wash over her like waves. She wasn't sure if she'd fallen asleep or just went right on day dreaming through the night.

When she awoke in the morning she felt very well rested and didn't even mind Ginji's hurried pace to get to school. The two girls hurried down the streets so quickly they couldn't talk to each other for lack of breath. But as they got to the school and put their shoes into their cubbies Ginji smiled to Sakura and followed her to their dance class.

On the way back to the okiya Sakura and Ginji were talking about how their singing teacher had become so mad that she looked as if she would blow steam out of her ears, all because one poor girl had messed up the lyrics and accidentally sang something rather vulgar. "Ginji," Sakura said breaking the carefree moment. "Have you ever wondered who will become your older sister?"

"No, I haven't," She admitted. "I don't have to, though. I know what will happen." Sakura was puzzled. "How in the heavens do you know that?" She asked staring at her friend. "Well, it's obvious isn't it? Or at least if Amaya or Hoshiri is to choose one of us." Sakura shook her head, not even an almanac could tell you something so exact. "You know how they are, sworn rivals, so the other would pick the girl left and it would probably become some huge war." Sakura stared in astonishment at her younger friend.

"Well then, I suppose now is as good a time as any to tell you that yesterday when Amaya called me to her room… she didn't want me to watch her put on her makeup." Ginji didn't say anything. "She wanted to talk about adopting me as her younger sister." After a few moments of walking in silence the younger girl nodded. "I always knew it would be like this, I mean you are older then me and Hoshiri hates you more than anyone else."

"I'm so sorry Ginji." Sakura said but her friend waved her off. "No, don't be. Hoshiri will be kind to me and try to teach me everything I need to know." Sakura had a hard time imagining Hoshiri being nice to anyone, and she told Ginji. "Just think about it, if it becomes some sort of huge war; then Hoshiri would only hinder our chances of winning by being mean to me." Sakura nodded but she still worried about what would happen to Ginji.

When the two girls reached the okiya a maid came and told Sakura that Amaya was expecting her. With one careful glance at her friend she made her way up stairs to Amaya's room. As she knelt in front of the door Amaya pulled it open and brought her, once again, to the tiny table in her room. Once Amaya herself sat down there was a small smile on her face.

"I have spoken to my fortune teller," She announced happily. "We found the perfect dates that will lead to your debut." Her tone then shifted to something much more serious. "I want you to know that I will be very strict in teaching you and you must work hard and do exactly like I say." Sakura nodded. "I know that sometimes it may seem cruel, but an untrained geisha won't earn enough money even to eat." She paused as a maid brought tea in for them.

"I talked to your dance instructor." She said with a smile that looked like she couldn't have helped it. "She said you are very promising and that a girl of your beauty should certainly specialize in it if at all possible." Sakura had trained herself not to become embarrassed or shy when people said these things about her. "I suppose in this area I have nothing more to ask of you, you have already reached level six and perhaps in a year or so you will be able to perform a solo in the seasonal dances."

Amaya watched Sakura carefully as she continued. "Now," She began. "It has been decided that tomorrow afternoon you are to meet with my hairstylist, but that is tomorrow today I would like you to put on the full maiko kimono. I will show you how to walk, sit and most importantly not to fall over."

Amaya called for Mr. Hosono; her dresser, and helped Sakura into the beginning layers of her Kimono. Sakura was stripped of her cotton school kimono and Amaya showed her how to put on her koshimaki or hip wrap. The Sakura put on a short-sleeved kimono undershirt and tied it shut at her waist with a small cord. At this point Mr. Hosono had arrived. "Now for the under robe!" Amaya exclaimed excitedly, causing Sakura to smile. The under robe that was put on Sakura was the color of a ripe plum with a pattern of stitched golden waves.

Now Mr. Hosono lifted the heavy kimono, which was a soft blue silk with a pattern of gold and plum koi along with quite a few pink flowers. As soon as he draped it onto Sakura she felt she might fall, it was astonishingly heavier then she first thought. Because Sakura was quite short he had to fold the kimono over several times before securing it with a cord. Then came the obi, which was a midnight blue color with silver threading, Sakura stood for several uncomfortable minutes as he worked on her elaborate darari-obi. Once he had finished he bowed to both Amaya and Sakura and left.

"You look stunning," Amaya said walking a circle around Sakura. "How do you feel?" Sakura would have laughed with amusement had she not feared she would throw herself off-balance. "Like I'm either going to topple over or be crushed by the weight." Amaya laughed. "Now watch me." She instructed, Amaya stood and walked once around her room using such tiny steps it appeared as if she were floating, her kimono rippling along behind her. "Now you try." Sakura didn't have too much difficulty walking normally but when she took tiny steps she leaned forwards too much causing the weight of her obi to drag her to the ground, face first.

Finally Amaya was satisfied, as Sakura was no longer falling over and managing her tiny steps rather well. She swept Sakura's hair into a lose bun at her crown and ushered her into the hallway. "Where are we going Amaya-san?" Sakura asked as she was led down the stairs. "For a walk, and then to the shrine to announce our intentions to the gods." She smiled as she slipped her feet into a pair of lacquered zori and gestured for Sakura to do the same.

As they walked down the streets together many people who bowed at Amaya would then turn and bow at Sakura as well. It was strange when she first noticed the lingering eyes but she supposed people were puzzled and wanted a better look at the strange girl with vibrant hair and shimmering eyes. "You're beautiful Sakura, and people are noticing." Sakura smiled she was lucky to be seen with Amaya, people might easily assume they were the two most beautiful geisha in all of Japan.

Later that evening as Amaya helped Sakura out of her kimono she paused to look over the stunning silk garment. "I think you should wear this on your first night as a maiko." After that she said no more and sent Sakura to bed.

That night Sakura fell asleep so quickly she didn't even remember laying down. The next morning on the way back from school Ginji laughed openly. "The second you walked inside it was like you were sleep walking!" Sakura threw her hands up in a sign of defense. "Those kimono are heavy you know! It takes a lot out of you just to stand in them." Ginji rolled her eyes. "Yes, but it was still very funny."

When the two girls reached the okiya there was already a carriage outside and Amaya was just being helped into it. When she sat down she saw Sakura and Ginji and called out. "Come on little Sakura! Let us go and have your hair done!" Sakura gave her friend a quick hug before climbing into the carriage to sit beside Amaya.

Amaya's hairdresser worked over a tiny noodle shop in a very small, very crowded apartment. The two girls knelt on the landing along with others to wait their turn. It was a long wait, maybe even three hours at the most, and what came after certainly wasn't worth it. When it was finally Sakura's turn Amaya slipped off to the side of the room, but not before giving the hairdresser a bow and gesturing to Sakura.

He placed Sakura in front of a large sink and poured a bucket of hot water over her head. "She has very beautiful hair." He said to Amaya and he put soap in his hands and rubbed them together. "Yes she certainly does, I believe my little Sakura will be quite a hit." He began to scrub her hair and scalp so vigorously it felt as if he were dragging knives across her skin. "She hasn't said one word and I quite agree."

"Sakura," Amaya said soothingly. "I know it hurts, you can cry you know." It wouldn't have mattered even if Amaya hadn't said those words for the tears had just begun to spill. "Would you like her to have the wareshinobu? Or something more… eccentric, like the Momoware?" Amaya paused for a moment. "I think momoware for her." She said. "Definitely." He agreed.

Then he moved Sakura to sit facing Amaya and combed her hair with a wooden comb. "Peach, jasmine or lily?" He asked standing to retrieve a bottle from a cupboard. "Peach." Amaya told him. Once again he sat behind Sakura and got out his comb he then applied liberal amounts of peach scented oil to her hair and combed it through to make it shine.

"Now for the worst part," Amaya told her so she could brace herself. "After that it will be all over." Sakura looked non-plussed. "You mean the worst hasn't happened yet?" The hairdresser laughed. "She's quite charming. Don't worry; after you have your hair done a few times it's not so bad anymore."

He took a bar of wax and heated it over the fire, then he dipped the comb into the wax and started to pull her hair through it. The pain was excruciating and Sakura wondered how much longer it could possibly take, although it was true that after a while her head went so numb she could hardly feel it at all.

When all of her hair was evenly waxed the hairdresser took the forelock and pinned it to the back of her head, wrapping a strip of red silk around it. The he pulled the rest up and wrapped it into a knot around the silk strip so that it could be seen between what looked like a split in the bun.

After he had finished the hair dresser allowed Sakura to look in a mirror. She was amazed, she looked so grown up and mature and like she was someone who people would steal glances at out of the corner of their eyes. Amaya and Sakura both bowed and thanked the hairdresser and then left.

When they reached the okiya everyone gathered around to see Sakura's hair. "Oh Sakura!" Ginji exclaimed. "You look so beautiful!" Even Mother had to agree that her hair was lovely, and she usually refrained from complementing anyone. The only person in the whole okiya who said nothing was Hoshiri, who lingered in the near distance and watched Sakura with a mixture of hatred, disgust and pride on her face.

The days leading up to the ceremony that would bind Amaya and Sakura together as sisters slipped away like leaves in the wind. It happened so quickly that when Sakura tried to remember something that had happened the day before it was a blur and she had to ask Ginji for clarification.

On the night of the ceremony Auntie and Sakura made their way up to Amaya's room where Sakura thanked her over and over for the opportunity to learn from the most skilled geisha in the hanamachi.

The ceremony was to take place at the Arakawa tea house. The small group of Amaya, Sakura and Auntie was joined by Mother. The ceremony was to be held in the interior garden, which was truly beautiful but unconventional. The ceremony was led by the mistress of the Arakawa and was very short. A maid brought three cups of sake, Sakura took three sips and passed it to Amaya who took three sips until everyone had both drank from all three cups then she said. "I'm hardly surprised that the name which is to be bestowed upon you is as strange and fascinating as you are. Your name shall remain Sakura as there is no other that can suit you as it can."

After the ceremony the small group was led into a back room for a lunch celebration of rice with red beans, fish and dumplings.

After the celebration Amaya and Sakura went back to the okiya before setting out to meet all the mistresses of the many tea houses she went to. Amaya had said she wanted her to change and have her makeup done as they would be attending a party that night.

Once she had changed into her makeup robes Amaya helped her apply her Bintsuke-abura; the wax base that covered her face and neck and then the white makeup. Then she stepped back and allowed Sakura to finish. Sakura picked up a rather large pigment stick, moistened it and then used it to apply the palest of pink on her cheeks. "Here let me just paint the back of your neck before the paste dries," Amaya stepped forwards and painted sanbon-ashi onto the back of her neck. "But Onei-san,-" Sakura said before Amaya managed to interrupt her. "We will be attending a festival after I take you to meet a few of the mistresses."

This time Sakura knew full well how to put on her koshimaki and afterwards she pulled on her short-sleeved kimono undershirt and tied it shut at her waist with a small cord. Then she slipped into the under robe that was the color of a ripe plum with a pattern of stitched golden waves.

Now that Mr. Hosono had arrived he lifted the heavy kimono, which of soft blue silk with the pattern of gold and plum koi along with quite a few pink flowers. He then folded the kimono several times and secured it with a cord. Then he began work on the ornate darari-obi, which was a midnight blue color with silver threading.

"Now let us finish your makeup." Amaya said as Sakura seated herself in front of the vanity once again. Sakura opened the tiny box that contained rouge for her lips and painted it on with a tiny brush, since her lips were already a more poutier shape she painted them almost entirely. Next she held a dry piece of paulownia wood over the flame of a candle for a few seconds before blowing it out. First she traced her eyes with it and then drew in her eyebrows.

The last step was to add some color to her eyes. Amaya had insisted on plum she said it would make the green in her eyes stand out. So Sakura took a brush that's soft bristles were about the size of her pinky finger and rubbed it into a deep purple shade of powder which she then blended into the black line the paulownia wood had left on her upper lid.

Once her makeup was finished Amaya helped her pick out some ornaments for her hair. One was a thin metal stick which would be hidden entirely her hair on the end was a little rectangle of wood and from it dangled a cascade on beautiful pearls. "Just one more and you'll be perfect." The next one picked was a gold comb in the shape of a half-sunburst which Amaya put in for her. "Now go wait downstairs while I get ready, I'll be fast!" She said as Sakura walked from the room.

On her way through the hallway Sakura caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror causing her to jump slightly. "Is that me?" She mumbled under her breath, reaching up to touch her face. The girl staring out of the mirror was beautiful and unfamiliar, her face hidden beneath a white mask.

"Sakura? Are you done yet? We want to see how you look, hurry up!" Ginji's voice brought her from her thoughts. "Hold on!" She called and turned to make her way downstairs When she first reached the bottom she thought everyone must have found her frightening because for a time no one said anything. "You really are stunning." Ginji said. "You will be too when you become a maiko." Sakura told her. "You're going to make us lots of money." Mother said taking a drag of her cigarette, Auntie agreed. "You'll never want for admirers, that's for certain."

After a few minutes Amaya came down stairs wearing a green kimono with light blue dragonflies and golden branches, the obi was pink and silver and her under robe was yellow. Her makeup was much more subdued than Sakura's. Her face wasn't white but her lips were painted, her cheeks were pink and her eyes were traced. She wore her hair in a taka shimada. She too was breathtaking but her beauty was of a more subtle understated kind.

As the stepped into the entrance of the okiya they were handed lacquered umbrellas and had flint struck at their backs. When Sakura and Amaya left the okiya they slid into a carriage and were off to a few of Amaya's most visited tea houses.

* * *

Wow, well, total lack of Sasuke all together, but fear not! The next chapter will have him in abundance!Unless you don't review in which case he will die. I will kill him.

I know I didn't change her name and that that would never happen, but hey, it's a SasuxSaku story, she has to be Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes... It's the same chapter, (shame on me!) Just with slight editing as I tweaked the plot. Don't worry the next chapter is soon to come!

* * *

"Onei-san," Sakura said as their carriage rounded a corner. "I can't thank you enough. This happened so quickly, a few weeks ago I was just imagining becoming a maiko, and now I am one." Amaya smiled. "That was my reaction when I became a maiko as well. It has a certain dream quality about it, you dream about it until it actually happens and then you feel as if you're walking in a daydream." Sakura nodded. "There's no need to thank my Sakura, I'm doing my job, just as you will do yours."

As she finished her sentence the carriage rolled to a stop. "This is the Miyagi tea house; I do a lot of entertaining here. In fact this is where I meet with a few of my most prominent clients." She stepped out of the carriage with Sakura at her heels. The tea house was the grandest Sakura had ever seen; it looked like a palace in her eyes. Once they entered Amaya asked for the mistress.

When she arrived she smiled at Amaya and everyone gave the ceremonial bow. "I would like you to meet my new younger sister Haruno Sakura; she'll be entertaining with me for a long while to come. So be sure not to forget her!" The rest of the day went on like that; Amaya was dragged to tea house after tea house and didn't say one word. It was tiring and boring but Sakura knew it was necessary so she complain.

Finally just as the sky began to turn a dusty shade of orange they made their way to the party Amaya had told her about earlier. "Where is this party?" Sakura asked forcing the butterflies in her stomach to settle. "It is on the estate of a very good patron of mine, actually I suppose it's no secret; he's in the process of arranging to be my danna." She could tell Sakura was puzzled so she began to explain.

"A geisha, like every other woman has desires, but we don't sell our flesh like prostitutes." She began sternly. "We are artists, we entertain but that is it. Sometimes, however, a patron will want more. We don't bring ourselves so low to be available on a nightly basis nor do we exchange our bodies for money." She told Sakura even though she'd heard this when she first came to the okiya. "But it can be arranged for the patron to become the danna of the geisha. He will usually present her or her okiya with a gift to show good will, he will cover all her expenses as well as pay her hourly fee, perhaps more, for the time he spends with her. Those aside a danna will be granted special privileges."

Sakura hoped the thick layer of makeup that covered her skin hid her blush. "Amaya-san, may I ask who he is?" She had been avoiding Amaya's gaze during her whole lecture but now she looked to her. "His name is Uchiha Itachi; he is the heir to a grand fortune on top of the money he and his brother make in business." Sakura nodded. "Do you love him Onei-san?" Sakura asked and instantly Amaya's face went uncharacteristically cold. "Geisha can't love, it's not our place."

"Why, Onei-san? A life without love seems so cruel." Amaya shook her head. "No a life without money or food is cruel. Sakura if you were to fall in love with a man and allow him certain things that usually have to be arranged under very special circumstances and someone were to find out and spread it around… I'm afraid your career as a geisha would be over. We cannot love, it would ruin us." Sakura was quite for a long while before Amaya said anything. "Don't worry Imoto-san; there are plenty of other things to life other then love! Besides today is your debut, you should be happy!"

The carriage ride lasted until the sun had just dipped below the horizon and the sky was painted with purples, pinks and golds. It had stopped in front of a huge lawn; from where she was standing Sakura could see a huge pond with a bridge that led to the other side as well as a willow tree which stooped next to it. There were stepping stones that led to the center where a small pavilion rested. There were flowers and plants every where.

"Onei-san!" Sakura said. "I don't think I've ever seen something so beautiful!" Amaya smiled. "I know, it's breathtaking." She led Sakura to a large 'U' shaped table where many men and a few a few geisha were seated. Sakura had been so drawn to the gardens magnificence she'd completely over looked the party.

As they approached a man called out to them. "There you are Amaya! I was beginning to think you wouldn't come." Sakura saw her smile as she responded. "I would never miss it." As they stepped into the glow of the lantern light the man addressed the whole party. "It seems we have the pleasure of having a young maiko with us tonight! What is your name?" He asked as they moved towards him to bow. Amaya nodded to her and Sakura bowed once again before answering. "Sakura."

As the man whom Sakura had figured was Itachi and Amaya spoke of how different she was her attention turned to the man who sat beside him. It must have been the brother Amaya had spoke about. He appeared much younger then Itachi and even more handsome. His eyes were the color of onyx and he seemed very detached from the party. It was as if there was no one else but him, he didn't seem to have noticed their arrival and he wasn't speaking with anyone. She noticed his cup was empty so she made to pour him some sake and their eyes met for a brief second. Sakura was astonished at how bored he looked.

"Come now Sakura," Itachi said. "Don't bother yourself with Sasuke, he doesn't like geisha or parties or much, actually." Sakura smiled innocently. "I hear you dance, why don't you and your older sister perform for us?" Amaya nodded and smiled. "That sounds like a wonderful idea." She and Sakura decided to dance a piece known as 'Sisters', it depicted to famous courtesans who were, of course, sisters and how they faced the challenges in their lives together. It was a beautiful and touching piece.

"Tatsurai, and Yumaio will play shamisen and fue for you." He told them as they prepared. Sakura reached into her obi for her fan and Amaya did the same, as Tatsurai tuned her shamisen they went into the beginning pose, both side by side hiding their faces with their fans.

This had never been one of Sakura's favorite dances since it was very difficult and most of it had to be synchronized, but that didn't change the fact that when done properly it was quite hypnotic. Sakura and Amaya danced it well together, Amaya because she had done so many times before and Sakura listened for cues in the music that led her to her next position. As a result when they were supposed to dance together they did.

When the music first started Sakura felt as though she'd been removed from the party. The buzz of conversation died, the smell of miso slowly vanished and even the breeze had disappeared. It was just herself, Amaya, and the two musicians. Amaya had once told her this was a very good quality to have as a dancer, but some wished to watch the audiences face as they danced. Sakura didn't have that luxury neither did she see Sasuke dark eyes watching her, which they weren't doing when everyone was clapping.

"She dances as beautifully as her big sister." Itachi told her, Amaya nodded to Sakura to cue her to thank him. "I humbly thank you," She said as she bowed. "But I can only dream of becoming a talented dancer like Amaya-san." He smiled and then waved his hand dismissively. "Nonsense! I don't see why you aren't performing in the seasonal dances, I'm going to have a talk with that director." Sakura was astonished and she bowed once again.

"None of that," He told her and then addressed the rest of the party. "Let us stroll around the gardens, take a lantern and be off with you." Just as Itachi had said it men began to stand, picking up their lanterns and the few geisha that were there floated along with them. "I'd like to show you something." He told Amaya, the two stood and Sakura moved to follow. "I can't bring you along as well!" Itachi laughed. "For I didn't know you were coming and I have no gift for you. Stay in the gardens and entertain Sasuke, he'll be quite a challenge and I'm sure you will learn a lot." They bowed and Sakura watched as they moved towards a very large, grand house near the back of the lawn.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke he was standing and taking a lantern. She wanted to say something but she knew it probably wasn't wise to press conversation on him. His brother had said he didn't like geisha or parties and he didn't seem the type for light conversation either. If it was her job to entertain chances were she could do it without talking.

She followed him to the willow tree and smiled as little lightning bugs began to blink. She caught one in her hand and then let it go after a moment of examining it. Amaya had instructed her to be childlike and innocent but she shouldn't have bothered as Sakura did it without thinking.

They walked to the edge of the pond where the stepping stones led to the tiny pavilion. The second Sakura stepped on to one she let out a gasp. There in the water was one of the largest koi she had ever seen. For a moment she forgot herself. "Have you ever seen a koi so big?" She exclaimed leaning over to get a better look. Unfortunately her obi threw her off balance and her okobo didn't help much. For what seemed like an eternity she was sure she would fall into the water until something grabbed onto her kimono and pulled her backwards.

"Remind me not to bring you this way again." It was the first thing he'd said since she arrived. Now she was glad that she wore a heavy layer of makeup and that it was dark, it would hide her blush. "Thank you." Sakura bowed trying to keep the embarrassment off her face.

"My brother seems to think I should take more of an interest in geisha." She noticed that he'd left out 'parties' but wouldn't question it since she was very surprised he was talking to her at all. "He doesn't realize that the time he spends flirting with geisha he could be using for more useful things." Sakura smiled slightly. "I humbly beg to differ," She began. "It is impossible to do any work when one is tired and full of stress, geisha are an excellent way to calm ones nerves and lift the pressure." She watched as he made no effort to respond. "Perhaps your brother doesn't realize that Sasuke-san is Sasuke-san."

"Are all you geisha so cryptic?" He asked which caused her to smile. "Only the good ones." Before he could respond Itachi's voice called out to them. "What have you two been discussing in our absence?" Both of them turned to see Itachi and Amaya making their way across the stepping stones. In her hands Amaya carried a rather flat lacquered brown box. Sasuke didn't respond so Sakura bowed and spoke for him. "We were speaking of Sasuke-san's lack of interest in geisha." He laughed. "Honestly, I'm surprised you got him talking in the first place."

"I'm afraid we have to be going now." Amaya said as she and Sakura bowed. "So soon?" Itachi questioned as Amaya began to laugh. "It is not as soon as Itachi-san claims! All the guests have nearly retired and we have other parties to attend." They all bowed once more and Amaya and Sakura made their way across the lawn.

They weren't, in fact, on their way to another party but Amaya had always said it looked bad for a geisha to be the last one to leave the party. "Why are we going home now?" Sakura asked as she climbed into the carriage. "It is very late, and there were many people at that party who saw you dance. We did well tonight but for now its best we go home and get some rest." Sakura nodded demurely, her eyes already growing heavy.

The carriage ride seemed much faster now that the girls were on their way back to the okiya. As they stepped out Amaya smiled at Sakura's drowsy gait. "Get some sleep dear Imoto-san. Tomorrow we have an engagement with a very… special client." She laughed lightly as she said this. "Don't worry there will be a few other geisha and since it is something so highly exciting the attention will be evenly dispersed." All Sakura could do was nod vaguely before being sent off to sleep.

* * *

Would there be a point in asking you to reveiw? I know you will if you love me.


	3. Chapter 3

I told you I'd have a new chapter soon! Unfortunately it took me a very long time to do it. I apologize and hope it's up to everyone's standards. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura awoke early the next morning, sun filtering through the tiny window and across her face. Sitting up she saw Ginji still asleep which meant they were not yet late for class. Sakura pulled the soft blanket from her body, slid out of bed and opened the lacquered box set out for her.

It contained the school robes that a maiko wore, gold and peach with a much simpler obi that she could tie herself. "Ginji," Sakura inquired pushing at her friends shoulder slightly. "Ginji wake up." Her friend's large brown eyes fluttered open and after a brief moment the girl shot up in bed. "Oh! Sakura, are we late?"

"No, I don't think so, but we will be if you don't hurry up!" Sakura laughed and left her friend to dress, hoping to get some breakfast.

On her way to the kitchen Auntie stopped her "Amaya-san will be coming to the school to get you after your dance lesson." Sakura bowed slightly. "I understand, thank you Auntie."

After a hurried breakfast of rice and pickles the two friends hurried down the street to the school, relieved to see they were not the only ones running behind. "Quickly Sakura!" Ginji called as they entered the school gardens and rushed the last few paces into the school house. Removing their shoes and placing them into cubbies Sakura wondered why Ginji was not speaking much. Usually being late never stopped her chatter.

There was no time to question her friend's behavior as students began filling the rooms and the two girls separated, Sakura to her advance dance lesson and Ginji to her normal ones.

The lesson passed quickly and with minimal incident, the girls in the class were learning a new dance so it was natural that there were a few small mistakes. The teacher praised them all, before the paper door was pulled open to reveal Amaya, a gentle smile on her face as she bowed to the teacher and beckoned Sakura forwards.

"Onei-san, you have not told me exactly where we are going today." Sakura said as the two girls climbed into the carriage that Amaya had arrived in. "That is because it is not something many people know about. It is a tribute to us as Geisha to be invited." Sakura rolled Amaya's response over in her head a few times, trying to decide if she was being evasive, in the end her curiosity won out. "What is it?"

"It is difficult to explain as I am not learned in the ways of the organization." Amaya began lowering her voice unnecessarily. "They are ninja, Sakura."

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed stuck between surprise and shock. Amaya hushed her gently. "Yes, and there is to be a tournament for the ones still learning. We have been invited."

Sakura sat quietly trying to ingest this information. Ninja? She had heard stories as a child about them, but that was all she ever believed them to be, stories. She wanted so badly to ask her mentor who it was that had invited them, who was participating in the tournament and why it was so secretive. But Sakura, knowledgeable in the ways of social tact did not speak up. She also didn't miss the smile on Amaya's face.

"I was as shocked as you when I discovered it." Amaya said as the girls stepped out of the carriage and into the okiya. Again Sakura bit down the questions rising in her throat. "Come, let us get you ready."

As Sakura finshed putting her koshimaki and under shirt on, Amaya brought Sakura her kimono, one she had not seen before. The inner robe was a vibrant jade green with patterns of leaves embroidered in silver and gold. The kimono itself was a deep plum color, a tree motif, in black, ran up the side and beautiful white birds dotted the fabric. The obi was gold and jade and as Mr. Hosono tied the material Sakura could help but admire it in the mirror.

Once fully dressed Sakura set to work on her make up, taking considerably less time as it was something she was now more familiar with. After painting her lips Amaya picked out a few hair ornaments for her, a clip of black flowers and a pin of cascading silver leaves. "Go on downstairs now; I'll be with you shortly." Amaya instructed and Sakura wasted no time in pulling the paper door open, she was quite excited to be apart of something so secret.

Sakura waited at the entrance with Mother and Auntie, careful not to speak. She felt if she did she might spill out what Amaya so wanted her to keep secret, so she stood agonizingly still, waiting. Soon Amaya appeared in the entrance of the okiya, and it seemed she had put more effort into looking stunning rather than subdued.

Mother clapped the flint on their backs and the two geisha steeped into the sunlight. "You're excited Sakura." Amaya observed smiling. "Of course I am! I didn't even know this kind of thing existed outside of fairytales."

"When I found out I did not believe it was real until I saw it." Amaya chuckled slightly s the carriage rounded a corner. "I bet it will be exciting!" Sakura exclaimed trying to sit still. "It will be Sakura, but remember, you are there to work. Not play. You will watch when necessary and entertain at other times."

It was almost as though Amaya had stuck a pin in Sakura's balloon, even though Sakura knew the older girl was right. "Of course, Onei-san. I forget myself sometimes." Her mentor gave her a look of sympathy as the carriage rolled to a halt.

Sakura had been so wrapped up in her imagination she hadn't bothered to look where they were headed, and quite honestly she had no idea where they were. It was obviously not apart of the city, the ground had been cleared away but a thick forest surrounded them. A massive building reared up in front of her and Amaya nodded. "Come now, we don't want to be late."

Sakura trailed behind the older geisha like a puppet her eyes wide as the darted around. The inside of the building was just as impressive as the outside. It was a giant stadium and Amaya was leading her up to the best seats Sakura could have hoped to acquire. Two men sat there, staring into the grounds below. One with silvery hair and the other onyx black.

"Kakashi-san! How wonderful to see you! This is my younger sister, Sakura." Taking this as her cue, Sakura bowed low, unable to hide the smile on her face. "I humbly thank you for your invitation to such an event." Despite half of the man's face being hidden behind a grey mask she could see his smile through the fabric. "What a charming maiko."

"Itachi-san," Amaya said bowing to him also. "I should not be so surprised to see you here." Amaya carefully sat down beside the onyx haired man and Sakura followed suit beside Kakashi. "Indeed you shouldn't, Sasuke is competing today." At this piece of information Sakura couldn't contain herself. "He is?" She burst out before clapping a hand over her mouth. Both Itachi and Kakashi laughed, "She has spirit, this one." Kakashi said patting her on the shoulder. "Yes, young Sakura, he is competing. He is the most promising ninja in his age group. A real prodigy." Amaya said nothing but she regarded Sakura for a long time, before smiling. She had mistaken Sakura's childish outburst as a ploy to please the older men.

"I don't know very much about the ninja ways…" She began before Itachi could cut her off. "You will know Sasuke is beyond his peers when you see." This seemed to rouse Kakashi. "You know Naruto is quite good as well."

"But he has never been able to beat Sasuke!" Itachi said proudly, Amaya smiled and poured some sake into Itachi's glass. Despite not knowing who 'Naruto' was Sakura was pleased she gotten a conversation started between the men and as she took the bottle of sake from Amaya Sakura didn't miss the look of pride on her face.

As Sakura poured sake for Kakashi two young men stepped into the arena below. "Ah," Itachi scoffed. "Pay no attention Sakura, these students will provide no show for you to see." Both men went back into conversation about which of their ninja was better, but it left Sakura to watch the match.

She mesmerized by the way they fought, how quickly they moved and how clever they were, although the first match ended quickly two more followed that Itachi and Kakashi were not interested in. At one point Sakura let out a gasp worried that one of the competitors might be dead; this earned another gale of laughter. "How charming she is!" Itachi choked out between laughs. "Now, Itachi-san, do not tease her. She knows little about this sport." Amaya was obviously very pleased with Sakura's behavior but the young maiko had done nothing.

A short moment later a blond boy clad in orange stepped into the arena, but his opponent was not Sasuke. "Here is Naruto!" Kakashi announced to Sakura proudly. Although Sakura didn't say it she wondered why the boy would wear orange in something that required some stealth. He was not difficult to miss.

This match too, passed quicker than Sakura would have liked but it was indeed obvious that Naruto was much better than who he was facing. "Did you see that Sakura? The way he used his kunai?" Sakura had seen it, she'd hung on to every detail. "I did." She responded rapturously. "A skill I taught him myself."

"You did?"

"She is quite wonderful Amaya," Kakashi informed the other girl, breaking her conversation with Itachi. "If nothing else she will always have patrons who are ninja, she seems so enthralled by all of it that her charm is quite hard to resist." Amaya smiled broadly. "Yes, she will make a fine geisha." Kakashi was about to respond when Itachi cut the conversation short. "Quiet! Sasuke has entered the arena."

They fell silent and Sakura watched him turn his cold dark eyes to the stands and scan them. She could swear he recognized her but tried to push that thought from her mind. She leaned forwards into the railing to watch him fight.

Itachi had been right, even Sakura, who knew nothing of ninja, could tell Sasuke was very talented. He was far faster than his adversary and his attacks were incredibly precise. Vaguely Sakura heard Itachi chuckle. "He's putting on a show today." The older man said with a nod. "Naruto doesn't play with his food." Kakashi interjected, leaning back in his seat as if bored. "Really now? Tell me, Kakashi, can your Naruto do that?" Itachi asked pointing a finger into the arena. Sakura whipped around to see what he'd meant but missed it and cursed herself for it.

Sasuke's opponent fell shortly after and he disappeared into the wings, Itachi stood up as he did so. "Come now, let us congratulate him on an excellent match." Kakashi rolled his eyes but stood also. The four made there way to the bottom of the arena and entered a large side room. With a jolt of excitement Sakura realized she was surrounded by ninja and Sasuke was near by.

Looking around Sakura spotted Naruto, but he was deep in conversation with another maiko. He did not look so young up close, and the maiko he was speaking with was very pretty but Sakura could tell she was shy. Her hair was the color of ebony and her eyes like two opals. If Sakura hadn't known better she would have thought the girl blind. But blind girls did not become geisha.

Kakashi excused himself politely and went to join Naruto. Sakura spotted Sasuke toweling his hair and blushed ferociously, glad that a layer of wax and make up kept her mentor form noticing the folly. "Onei-san, is it alright to be back here?" She asked tearing her eyes away to look up at Amaya. "Perfectly alright," Itachi answered for her. "Sasuke! Come over here." The dark eyed ninja looked up, not at all surprised by their presence. He glared at Itachi for a moment before coming to join them

"Excellent match!" Itachi beamed, "Do you have the scores?" Sasuke nodded and Amaya looked to Sakura, pressing her to say something also. It was a command Sakura was glad to follow. She bowed to Sasuke, lower than was probably necessary. "Sasuke-san was incredible," She began. "I humbly thank you for your performance." When she rose she saw something flicker through Sasuke's eyes before it disappeared. As he looked at her inquisitively she missed the approving look of Amaya and the smile on Itachi's face.

Sasuke seemed to be deciding if he should reply to her admiration and after a while settled on a "Hn." A verbal shrug but it was enough to please Sakura and the adults with her. "Let us check the scoreboard then." Itachi said ushering the group out of the room and into a hallway.

A board hung on the wall with the names of the competing ninja on it.

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_Hyuga Neji_

"First of course." Itachi said proudly, regarding the top three. "Sakura, you should accompany him when he is awarded. Both geisha's eyes grew wide but both for different reasons. Sakura knew Amaya believed it would bring the young maiko recognition and Sakura was overjoyed to participate with Sasuke in something she found personal. Sasuke shrugged, "Well off you go then, they'll call you out."

With his words Amaya and Itachi retreated to the stands and Sasuke took Sakura by the arm and led her back through the room to a huge set of doors. Naruto and the maiko with the pearly white yes stood there already, along with the boy who must have been Neji, he too, had a maiko with him.

"Who's that with you dobe?" Naruto asked, Sakura almost jumped at the vulgarity. "Sakura." Sasuke replied simply, Sakura smiled, unable to hide her pleasure at the sound of his voice saying her name. She bowed to Naruto. "It is good to meet you, Naruto-san. You preformed excellently." When Sakura straightened herself Naruto looked as if he would laugh.

There was no time for any more conversation because the huge doors in front of them opened and Sakura heard "Hyuga Neji." Being called out to the pedestal. As he turned she caught sight of his eyes, they too were the pearly white Sakura had seen in the maiko with Naruto. The young geisha with him slipped her arm round his and the two walked into the stadium with much applause.

Sakura was almost surprised that the tournament was so huge, but she figured it was probably a celebration of sorts. As the noise died down another name was called, "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto linked arms with his shy maiko rather roughly before uttering a final, "See you dobe." And heading out into the applause.

Sakura wouldn't lie, she was quite nervous and Sasuke was doing nothing to ease her feeling of tension. "Uchiha Sasuke." The voice called and Sakura just managed to wrap her arm around his before he went striding into the arena. The applause, which had been loud even in the other room were almost deafening now, but she walked unflinchingly to the podium where Neji and Naruto already stood.

The two settled in the spot meant for Sasuke while someone went on about each of the ninja, Sakura could have cared less, she was too wrapped up in Sasuke and the warmth emanating from his arm to pay attention. The man approached Neji and placed a medal on his neck before they bowed to each other. The he did the same to Naruto who gave a thumbs up to Kakashi in the stands. Finally Sasuke bowed and retrieved his own medal.

The next few moments were a blur as Sasuke led her out of the arena to Amaya and Itachi. Sakura could see Amaya's mind working behind her smile but her desire to question the older geisha was stomped on when Itachi spoke. "An occasion such as this calls for a celebration!"

* * *

So what do you think? Was it as good as you expected? Worse? Review please or remember... Sasuke gets it. maniacle laughter


	4. Chapter 4

There is no excuse. None at all for the fac that it has taken me two years to get the ball rolling again on this one. So to try and earn forgiveness I've given you a small gift in the end, (very small, because I couldn't get anything larger to fit in without destroying the flow.

Please forgive me! I really hope you all enjoy it, the plot is certainly starting to take off. Much love to my reviewers!

* * *

The reactions to Itachi's decision varied only by one, the three Geisha all expressed joy at the idea, however all for different reasons. Sakura knew Amaya was glad to be earning the extra money but was sure, deep down in her heart that it was also because she was so excited to have extra time with Itachi. The bashful quality of the petite maiko increased almost tenfold as Naruto swung her hand about in his own and Sakura's heart raced wildly as she drew her eyes up to the young Uchiha's stoic face, he was the only one in the group who did not seem excited as the older mean seemed to bask in the presence of their geisha companions.

On their way to the Miyagi tea house, Sakura tried to align herself with the young maiko whom she believed she may only have seen in passing at the school. "Excuse me," She began, "Please do not consider me rude, but may I ask your name." She was thankful the rest of the party was engrossed in a conversation about some sort of kunai technique. The other young girl seemed to blanche slightly before managing to answer. "Of course, my name is Hinata." The slight tremor in her voice left Sakura wondering at how a girl like this could have survived even as far as she had. "Where is your older sister?" At this Sakura could almost detect a blush. "She… is very sick, and although it is not proper she will occasionally send me to parties or events with out her."

Ah, now Sakura understood, when geisha was referred to as 'very sick' it often meant pregnant, and a young maiko, although heavily handicapped without the help of her older sister, was far more likely to succeed without the disgraceful teacher by her side. "I'm very sorry to hear that." Sakura replied, patting the girl's bony shoulder. "Yes… my mother is trying to find someone new to take me on until my older sister recovers, but it's… very hard."

"Now what are you two lovely young girls discussing with such intensity that we can't hear?" Itachi's voice boomed out making Hinata jump in her seat and her eyes close tight. Sakura's brain worked quickly to protect the mortified girl. "Oh, simply who would win in a fight between Naruto and Sasuke!" She blurted out sounding as Cheerful as possible. "Hinata-san believes Naruto would win but I know that Sasuke would take the fight!" Out of the corner of her eye Sakura was almost sure she saw a quick smirk flash across the stony-faced boy while Naruto loudly professed his displeasure over the opinion being divided and not in his favor. Amaya smiled at the young girl, a job well done. "Now, why do you think my Sasuke would win the fight?" Itachi asked her, he was grinning from ear to ear. Sakura suddenly felt trapped, she knew she should not have made such a claim about something she didn't understand at all.

"Well," She began, "I may know very little about the fighting but I am certain it is important to be stealthy, in this Sasuke would win because he is very fast and dark like a shadow. How does one hide from their opponent when one is wearing such a bright color?"

"Ah! The young maiko makes a good point!" Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as the group argued playfully about her point and then numerous others. She looked over to Hinata who gave her a grateful stare, one that clearly said 'thank you.'

When they arrived at the tea house Sakura could not be more pleased, she was growing weary as the sun dipped below the horizon and wanted nothing more than to steal glances at the Uchiha boy. She knew if she could put on a display of being tired enough to please the party Amaya would not mind it. However when they entered the small room Itachi had other plans. "Kakashi, you must seem Amaya's younger sister dance, she is truly wonderful!" Sakura knew she was expected to thank him, she bowed low before responding. "I humbly thank you, Itachi-san, but I am not nearly as good as my older sister." There came a tinkling laugh from Amaya, "Don't be silly, I've heard wind that Sakura will have a large part in the performance of the seasonal dances this year." Amaya replied looking to Itachi, for it had been him who had suggested this.

"Hinata will play the fue!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as if just wanting to put his voice into the mix. "And I," Amaya said, "Will play the shamisen."

"But Onei-san, you won't be dancing with me?"

"Not tonight little Sakura, but why don't you show them your fan dance?"

Sakura was startled, she had assumed that Amaya would perform with her just as she had done before but she put it out of her mind. When the instruments were ready and tuned and Sakura had fans in her hands she took her place at the center of the room, taking a few deep breaths the music started and once again she felt her body vanish, the rustling of clothes disappear and the clinking of glasses die down. And again she missed the onyx eyes of Uchiha Sasuke watching her intently. Her fans spun, jumped and twisted at her will, her body following along, to her dance had started out as a mathematical equation but now it was more than that, it was her spirit moving with freedom while her body simply obeyed.

When the music stopped the room applauded loudly and Sakura bowed low, however she didn't miss Sasuke clapping half-heartedly and it made her heart bounce against her ribcage. General comments were made about her grace and ability but Sakura didn't listen as she took her place back at the table, instead she fell into study of Sasuke's face, behind that mask of stone her wore, somewhere in those beautiful onyx eyes he looked almost sad. What could make him that way? Surely a young man with such money and freedom would be happy? It made her heart heavy and she wished for nothing more than to see him smile, a real smile that would crinkle his eyes and stretch his cheeks up above his cheekbones.

As the party wound to a slow, lazy conversation Sakura yawned, as delicately as possible Itachi took notice. "Look, our young maiko are growing tired and it is late into the night, perhaps we should all head home." Kakashi nodded and drained his glass of sake. "Indeed, it has been very pleasant; I must say I like these smaller parties."

"Well, then we will have to meet again soon." Amaya said, she sounded amiable but everything out of her mouth was to ensure continued patronage. The small party filed out into the street, the cool night air brushing against their skin. Amaya and Itachi chatted for a while away from the group and Kakashi, Naruto and Hinata disappeared into the night leaving Sakura to grasp at straws with Sasuke.

"I wish I understood more about ninja," Sakura began glad she at least had some sort of hold on the things he might like to discuss. "I would have very much liked to be able to appreciate your fight with all that it deserved." At first she didn't think he would answer, he was facing away from her, but slowly he turned his face towards her. "No, I don't wish for you to understand it. It is not a sport for women." Sakura was unsure of his meaning, had he insulted her or merely stated that he believed women too delicate to witness something so violent? He seemed to interpreted her silence and continued. "The games are merely tests of strength and skill, it is unlikely for someone to be seriously wounded or killed. The true place of a ninja is to protect with one's life. It is not as glamorous as the older men make it seem… I do not wish for you to know of that horror." It was the most Sakura had ever heard him speak and it stunned her, he had turned fully towards her and seemed to have fallen into a study of her face.

It was then that Itachi and Amaya returned. "I am afraid that this may be one of the last times you spend in the company of my younger brother for quite some time, little Sakura." He began, Sakura felt the wind leave her chest and watched as Amaya wound her arm through the older man's. "Why is that?" She asked, her throat feeling dry. "I'm afraid he is off to training, he'll be at a special school and won't be returning for four years." It was as though time had stopped. Four years? Unblinking Sakura turned her face away from Amaya and Itachi to meet eyes with Sasuke, unblinking she just stared at him, his face betrayed none of what he was feeling or thinking. "Now, now," Itachi clapped a hand on her shoulder, he won't leave until just after the seasonal dances and you may entertain us once more."

"Itachi-san, I'm afraid it is very late and Sakura and I must return back to our Okiya." Amaya said placing a hand on sakura's back and guiding her away. "Until we meet again." As the two girls made their way down the street Sakura could not help but look back at Sasuke, he was looking at her, their eyes met.

* * *

SO? What do you think? Let me know! I have a lot planned for the next few chapters and even a little smut! REMEMBER reviews motivate me to keep going, the more I get, the more likely I am to update because you are the people who keep me inspired.

Much love, CHF


End file.
